honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andere Länder Andere Sitten Kapitel 1
Kapitel 1 Das Acme Oyster And Seafood House im French Quarter war zum bersten gefüllt. Die Vier jugendlichen suchten nach einem freien Platz, den sie dann auch irgendwann fanden. Dann bestellten sie sich was zu essen, ehe die Lehrer kommen würden. Leonora und Andrew teilten sich die ½&½ Platte hälfte Schrimps und frietierter Fisch. Antonio aß die fritierter Fisch Platte und Leonie die Krabbenkuchen Platte. "Wow das schmeckt richtig gehend gut", kam es von Nora und Antonio nickte nur. Alle schlemmten was das Zeug hielt und schienen nicht zu bemerken wie die drei Stunden vergingen, dann als sie aufsahen, standen ihnen Miss Ne-la Halfoorhill so wie drei unbekannte Personen gegenüber. "Ich sehe sie haben sich für die Reise gesträkt? Verständlich das Acme Oyster and Seafood House ist einfach sehr gut." Die Rektorin deutete auf die drei Personen hinter sich. "Das sind drei meiner Kollegen", kam es von ihr und die Frau mit den langen türkisen Haaren trat vor. "Ich bin Cele'lia Eagelblood und unterrichte Esoterik." Die Frau trat zurück und ein Mann trat vor, der vom Aussehen her eher ins Rotlichtmillieu gepasst hätte. "Wing'lor Shadehill mein Name ich unterrichte Verwandlung", stellte er sich vor und zog an seiner Zigarette. "Wing'lor wirklich muss das sein?", wollte ein Lehrer mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen wissen als er vortrat. "Mein Name ist Drin'math ich unterrichte Kräuterkunde", stellte er sich vor und für einen Moment fiel sein Blick auf Leonie. Ehe er zurück trat. Leonie selber erwiederte den Blick und lächelte kurz. "Da sie nun einige der Lehrer kennen, werden wir ihre Schulbücher für das Austauschjahr kaufen. Wenn sie uns bitte folgen würden?", Die Hogwartsschüler nickten, aßen zu Ende und folgten dann den Lehrern nach dem bezahlen hinaus in die Straßen New Orleans und des French Quarter. Zielsicher gingen es zu einer Seiten Gasse die sie betraten. Am ende war eine Sackgasse. Verwirrt blinzelten die Hogwartsschüler ehe sie durch die Wand geführt wurden einfach so durch die Wand. Wie am Bahnhof von Kings Cross der zum Gleis 9¾ führte. Dabei merkten sie eines, es war als würden sie abgetastet, jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers. Ihre Gedanken einfach alles. Als es vorbei war, fanden sie sich auf einer wunderschönen Straße wieder. Sie war breit nicht so eng wie in der Winkelgasse. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in eines der Eiscafés wo sie erst mal alles genauestens erklärt bekamen. Dabei genossen sie leckeres Eis oder Kaffee und Andrew rauchte schon wieder eine Zigarette, denn auf jedem Tisch stand ein Aschenbecher. "Nun eure Liste mit den Schulbüchern für Hogwarts habt ihr oder?", wollte Miss Ne-la wissen. Die Schüler nickten. "Gut dann würde ich sagen, ihr deckt euch damit ein und sobald ihr in Magicae seid, werdet ihr geprüft. Das ist jedes Jahr, aber in der Regel behalten Schüler ihre gesamte Schullaufbahn über ihre Fächer. Es dient einfach nur dazu, zu beginn zu wissen, will jemand ein neues Fach dazu nehmen oder nicht. Manchmal kommt es vor dass ein Schüler für Elementar Magie geeignet ist, aber dann ein Jahr später damit nicht mehr zurecht kommt." Wing'lor betrachtete die Schüler eingehend und fand jetzt schon diesen Lewis intressant da dieser auch ein Raucher war. Allerdings hielt der sich doch etwas bedeckt. Er selber schnippte die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette einfach auf den Boden, trat sie nicht mal aus, während Andrew Lewis sie ordentlich im Aschenbecher ausdrückte. "Hier ist eine Liste mit den Dingen die ihr braucht. Haustiere könnt ihr euch so viele halten wie ihr wollt. Müsst euch aber darum selber kümmern." Eine hübsche Frau mit türkisen Haaren sprach ruhig und freundlich. Es war Miss Eagleblood wenn sie sich nicht irrten. "Das werden wir schon, eine Katze hat mir meine Ratte Pipper gefressen", er sah scharf zu Antonio der nur die Augen verdrehte. "Pipper war halt zur falschen Zeit am flaschen Ort." Andrew zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Ich warne dich Malfoy! In 10 Tagen werde ich Volljährig, dann werde ich dir mehr als nur einen harmlosen Schnupfen Zauber auf den Hals hetzen!" "Bitte beruhigen sie sich doch", rief Miss Ne-la und sah die beiden Schüler an. Diese warfen sich dolchartige Blicke zu dann drehten sie sich weg. "Ich denke wir sollten uns so langsam mit dem besorgen unserer Ausrüstung wie Umhänge etc beginnen." Alle nickten nur und bezahlten ehe sie sich auf machten, mit der Liste was sie brauchten. } | ← Prolog | }} } | Kapitel 2 → | }} Kategorie:Kapitel Andere Länder